


Project Sinner

by Anti_Liclisa



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Hate Sex, Inspired by Real Events, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Second Chances, Semi-Public Sex, Unrequited Love, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Liclisa/pseuds/Anti_Liclisa
Summary: Jaebum is hitting rock bottom and who else is better to fall with him then someone that would anything for him?He is always yelled at by his manager, no one likes him and his anger is getting worst by the day. The only person that he can at least be around and not feel a worry with no strings attached in the world is Jinyoung well, that is until he is put into a group with him and has to be with him 24/7. No one can know what's going between them and he isn't ready for no one to know either. Will Jinyoung stay his little secret or is he going to leave like the others did too. Maybe JB is a sinner like everyone says he is but, he not  going down alone. He bringing someone with him. Guess who it is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hard task to write JJ Project days within a book, but it will work out in the end and you'll understand why by the end of it. This is set of the year of 2012 when they debuted as a group together and the story starts six months before 'Bounce' was released. This is all my writing and no I do not know if this actually happened this way, (I really hope not since ya now...yeah). So Junior IS Jinyoung (if thats a confusion) and JB is JaeBum (if that's a confusion), that's their real names. I am just trying to makes sure you know before you read. 
> 
> THIS IS OLD WORK SO IT DOESNT USE THEIR REAL NAMES. I just wanted to point that out before you all come for me.
> 
>  
> 
> If you do not like boyxboy relationships or hinting at sex, then I am sorry, this book is not for you. Now if that is all:
> 
> READ!

Project: Lust 

Start

"I think we should stop this."

"And why is that, huh?" He said smirking at the boy he had flat against the wall. The boy looked frantic around the boy's shoulder as Jaebum's head stayed planted against the base of his neck, leaving marks that he knew wouldn't go away anytime soon. 

"What if we get caught? What are we going to tell them, huh," He asked, trying to make Jaebum feel guilty but, only made him keep going.

"Let 'em see. I really don't care."

The boy's eyes grew as Jaebum looked up and stared into the boys eyes with a smirk. 

"Look if you're that concerned then we won't do it at all. Save me the hard on and you the embarrassment, alright kid?"

"I am not a fucking kid," The boy stated crossing his arm in distaste, how could he insult him like that? 

"You're not making my statement any truer than it is by pouting like a toddler. Now fix your face."

Jaebum still had him posted to the wall with his hands still around the boy's waist.

"So you don't want to do this anymore because you know I could be somewhere else right now. You're kind of wasting my time," he said to the boy making him contemplate what to do next; Jaebum just loves it when he does that. He knows that the boy will eventually give in.

"I mean..."

"I'll leave it. I won't do it anymore if you're scared."

"I'm not scared, I'm..."

"You're what? Don't tell me that you're confused?"

"I'm not, I know what I want, Jaebum. I just don't want us to get in trouble for doing this," He put his head down and said quietly hoping that Jaebum didn't hear him, "I don't want you to get in anymore trouble..."

"Look kid... I'm not and if you are so worried, we'll do it somewhere else. Is that what you want?"

"Somewhat."

Jaebum took his chin and brought it up so he could see his eyes, "We're in this together babe. You're mine."

He snatched his face out of his grip, "Don't say that especially if you don't mean it, Jb," anger plastered on his face after he heard his comment.

"Don't call me that," he said to him harsh, making him shiver, "Just...-I'll talk to you later kid, you just threw me off."

"Jaebum-"

 

"See ya." 

He let go of the boy's waist and walked out of the area they were in making the boy slide down the wall to sit on the floor as tears poured out of his eyes. He had messed up again. He always messed up.

\---Later---

"Jaebum, glad you could make it to this meeting," the manager said so bitterly towards the brown haired boy. 

"Well, when you said it was life or death situation, I rather I have my life not be determined by the likes of you an others so I came. Now what's so important?

"Always the charmer, Jaebum."

"I try, sir." He said making his manager glare to him for replying so sarcastically to him.

"Like I was going to say two weeks ago to you but, you fell to come, I have put you in a group."

"You have? Seriously? Who I am in a group with?"

"We are just testing the waters on this first so we might change the lineup but, for right now there is only one other person with you and that is Jinyoung. He is younger than you by a year but, that shouldn't matter. What matters is that you both will be a project that our company has put together to see if things work out well with just two people in a group."

"Soooo... we're your test dumbs then?"

"No, Jaebum. You are not and don't use that term, we wouldn't do that. We are putting two of trainees together that have two completely different styles together to see if they can be in a group. I also want you out there as soon as possible. You might change more if you're in front of a camera."

 

Jaebum sat back in the chair that was right in front of his manager. He was pissed and he already had a low tolerance for dumb shit anyways.

"So who is this boy, Jinyoung?" He said trying to calm himself down with changing the subject.

"He is coming in soon. You might have seen him around."

"I don't really talk to the other trainees in this company. They're all... let me not say."

"I wouldn't think you would think any different than that if you had talk to some."

"Whatever, I don't like 'em so leave it."

Before his manager could reply to him for his slick comment, a knock was put against the wooden door making his manager spark up with a smile on his face. Jaebum rolled his eyes but, still looked towards the door ready to see the person he would be stuck in a group with.

"Come in, Jinyoung."

When the door opened wider, he saw a boy that looked younger than 17 walk in the room. He just stared at him and then realized, "Your name is Jinyoung?"

The boy finally looked at Jaebum and realized it was him in the room, "Jaebum?"

The manager smiled at the fact they knew each other making his job less stressful, especially from Jaebum.

"So you both know each other."

"Ye-

"No," Jaebum said cutting Jinyoung off. Jinyoung head went down immediately.

"But he knows-"the manager started but, was cut off by Jaebum. 

"He don't know shit. So what else you have to tell me so I can leave?"

The manager gave Jaebum a stern look before stating his comment, "You will respect me especially since I have not kicked you out for the shit you pulled with 2pm and Wonder Girls. Do I make myself clear that just because you have anger management problems doesn't mean that you get to treat others like crap because you're pissed. I let that slide but, my patience with you is running thin," he looked at Jinyoung and smiled, "You and Jaebum will be moving in together-"

"Hold up-"

"Shut it, Jaebum, like I was saying. I will be having you both in a little apartment together so you can be together at all times. Also, you are to come up with the name of your group, you have a choose by Tuesday of next week or I do it myself. And also, if you treat Jinyoung like crap, I will have it were no one will want you in their company after I kick you out. Got that?"

Jaebum got up out of his seat and walked to the door, "So when do we move?"

"This afternoon to be exact."

"You got to be kidding me." 

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum's face not knowing what to say, he still felt hurt from the words that left his mouth earlier in the meeting. Jaebum turned his face to look at Jinyoung and glared, "Don't get in my way alright kid," he spat at Jinyoung only to watch him nodded his head.

"Good."

And with that he walked out leaving a pissed off manager and heartbroken boy.

 

\---Later--

"Did you know about this shit all along?" He asked as he paced the bathroom while Jinyoung sat on the floor looking up at him.

"What? No, I didn't know or I would've told you."

"This is so fucked up like what the hell was he thinking putting me in the group with you? And you're a fucking minor which makes everything worst."

Jinyoung stood up and got right in front of Jaebum's face, making him stop his pacing.

"A, look, if you didn't want to be in a group with me then you should have said that shit to him but, you didn't so suck it up. There ain't a point in whining over it now. Do what you told me to do, keep to yourself and I'll keep to mines."

Jinyoung tried to say it all calmly knowing every word hurt.

"Jinyoung, I know that you're still upset that I-"

"That you said we didn't know each other? Yes, but A, I can't change it now. You really don't know me, you just know my body."

Jaebum grabbed him and pulled him close with a lust filled smile, "Yes, and a nice one it is."

"Stop you perv, we need to stop this."

Jaebum let go of him with anger and walked to the bathroom door, "Call me when you stop being an uptight bitch."

Jinyoung looked at him in shock as Jaebum walked out. He wasn't an uptight bitch if he did everything that Jaebum wanted but, he sure felt like it after he left out. He had messed up again.

\---Later---

"JB, have you seen Jinyoung, he wasn't in his room when the movers came in?" 

Jaebum was sitting down on his new couch that laid in the apartment his manager had moved him into. His manager stood in front of him waiting on Jinyoung to come in and get his stuff together but, he didn't know where he was.

"Jaebum, did you hear a word I just said?" 

"I was trying not to but, you keep talking."

"...Have you seen him, that's all I want to know?"

 

"Look," he said rising up, putting his phone back into his pocket, "The kid is a kid, don't expect much from 'im. He'll be here when he stop acting like a child."

"You're more of a kid than he is," the manager said as he walked out of the same area as Jaebum.

Jaebum sat back and looked around ignoring his managers little comment, the place looked plain, it was white wall and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out, not seeing Jinyoung walk in.

"Where have you been, Jinyoung? We have been looking for you."

"I am sorry sir," he bowed down and rose back up with a nervous smile that had his manager looking curious as to why.

 

"Where were you?"

Jinyoung looked at to the side and said calmly, "I was writing in the private area of the building, I am very sorry. I lost track of time and I was getting so many great ideas that I couldn't stop. It won't happen again sir," he said bowing again.

"Stop that and it's okay. I just need to know where you are at all times. I don't want anything to happen to my next big star now do I," he asked him with a toothy smile that made JB gag at the comment?

"No sir," Jinyoung said smiling.

"Okay then. I want you and JB to go to the practice room that is in the apartment and get to know each other. The cleaning crew and the movers are done and are leaving at this very moment so there is no excuses, isn't that right JB?"

"Aren't you talking to him?"

The manager sighed and looked at Jinyoung with a smile, "I want you both back at the Rec part of the JYP building no later than 7 in the morning. There will be a car coming to get you at 6 o clock in the morning so don't make him wait. Be ready to practice and learn more about what this group is going to be about. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Jinyoung and Jaebum nodded at the same time making the manager happy.

"I cannot wait to see what you two come up with. I don't think anybody will be ready for this project when it starts," And with that, he walks out leaving both of them staring at the door that he walked out of.

"Let's go." Jaebum said as he got up placing his phone in his back pocket and started to walk to the room like he was told with Jinyoung following right behind him.

When opening the door, they saw piano and a wide dance area. Jinyoung smiled and JB stood by the door looking in nodding his head at what was in it.

"Come on," JB said pulling Jinyoung into the room and siting him down next to him on the couch that was in the far back of the room.

"Now tell me something about you since I don't know shit about you," JB said to him as he turned to face Jinyoung making the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Um, okay... My name is Park Jinyoung, I am 17 born September 22, 1994. I like pizza, hamburger, and just all kinds of meat. I love watching movies, watching theatre plays, taking walks, and playing the piano. Um... that's it I think, oh and can you call my Junior because I don't like it when people call me Jinyoung, I think of the other Jinyoung." He said the last part trying not laugh at the reason.

JB looked at him and nodded, "I guess I can call you that, I mean I didn't know your name to beginning with until a few hours ago so yeah."

"It's okay, I mean I didn't tell you so it doesn't matter. Um, tell me about yourself."

 

"Well, there isn't much. My name is Im Jae Bum but, you can call me JB now since you're going to hear people say it a lot anyway. I was born January 6th, 1994 making me 18 and older than you so guess who's the leader; me. I like Korean Stew but, I really don't care but that's what I like. One thing we have in common is I like to watch movies too, and I also like taking pictures. That's about it I believe."

Junior smiled at him making JB look the other way. 

"Junior, I don't say this much but, I want to say sorry for how I did you back there in the bathroom. You're not an uptight bitch at all."

"It's okay-"

JB pulled Junior to him by his arm so that he was barely in his lap staring at him, "Don't say that it's okay to call you an uptight bitch because it's not at all. You have been there for me and I treat you like crap. Don't let me treat you like crap."

"Then stop yourself from treating me like crap then," Junior said as he moved himself seated on JB's lap facing him.

"It's harder than that and you know it."

JB pulled Junior's face close to his and looked at him with lust, "Why do you do this to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Junior mumbled out with shaky breath.

"You make me want you all the time knowing that I don't need you and I am going to hurt you."

Junior placed his hand lightly on JB's face and leaned closer, "Maybe you do need me," kissing him after his words.

JB responded quickly ignoring what Junior had said, just wanting to touch him was all on his mind. He put his hands on Junior's waist, pulling him closer so that their lower areas came in contact. Junior felt it making him arch for more of JB's touch, he didn't know why but, every time he touched him, he felt like he was on fire. 

The kiss became rough as hands started to roam and clothes started to decimate as things got more heated. The room was filled with groans and moans as they took every piece of clothing they had on off. JB threw Junior down on his back onto the couch they were sitting on, getting in between his waiting legs, still not breaking this kiss.

"You're mine, remember that," JB said as he got right in front of Junior lower area after trailing kisses down his stomach.

\---Later---

"You're both late. Why is that," their manager asked them while looking them both dead in the eyes? They had walked into the place an hour late.

"Explain, Jinyoung." 

JB looked at him and smiled, "Why you didn't ask me?"

"Because I know you'll lie. He won't. Now Jinyoung..."

"We were practicing some moves last night and we lost track of time, we didn't go to sleep till late in the morning just waking up not that long before getting here late sir. It won't happen again."

Their manager stared at him and then sighed putting his head down back into the week old papers on his desk. 

"Just go back to the apartment and I will call you both back in five hours. Till then...," He said as he waved them off.

JB grabbed Junior's arm and dragged him out of the room. He pulled him into Junior's private area of the building and slammed him against the door.

"How did it feel to lie?" JB asked while hold onto an out of breath Junior.

"I felt bad. But it was kind of the true so it wasn't a bad lie," Junior said looking JB right into his gleaming eyes.

"It's still a lie though. But we did stay up all night so you're right," he said while planting kisses all up his neck, biting at the one spot that had Junior's legs giving out.

"We can't do this here," Junior tried to get clear to JB as he was losing himself at JB's touch.

JB hummed into his neck, putting one of his legs near Junior's knees making him move them apart so his leg could slide in between. JB started to suck on the fair skin while his hands wander down to back of Junior to grip his butt making Junior gasp trying to regain control of himself but, losing badly. He gripped JB's hair into his hands trying to get him away from his spot but, failing as Jb's leg grinds down on Junior's lower region making him moan from pleasure that went through his body. Instead of pulling him off of his neck like his first intention was, he pulled him closer to him, grinding back to meet JB's pace. 

His thoughts went back to last night were he lost all control of himself. They always had to make sure no one was watching them or would come in on them in the trainee room but, in the apartment, no one could walk in because it was theirs and no one could disturb them from doing it.

Some many positions, so many rounds, so many different places that they did this at. They had been at it for hours and still couldn't get enough of each other. Even when they had did it enough that night, the moment they were alone, like right now, they were on each other like there was no end. Junior couldn't help it. 

He couldn't help but want JB and that was the bad thing because JB was bad for him and he knew it. He couldn't stop himself from wanting more so he continued to fall, letting him lock the door of his private room and let him make him wrap his legs around his waist so he could do him against the door so everyone could hear, him hoping that they wouldn't. He let him make a sin of himself, and he didn't know if he would regret it or accept it.

Project: Lust


	2. Chapter 2

"Again."

JB crouched down, placing his hands on his legs. Sweat coming down his face as he looked at the dance coach like he had two head instead of one. They had been practicing non-stop for 10 hours since that day they came in late. That was two weeks ago.

"Come on JB, I know you're not tired," the coach teased with a smirk placed on his older features.

"No but, I need a fucking break that's all."

The coach got down to his level and looked at him with a blank look, "If I see this dance as prefect as it can be, then I may consider it."

JB glared at the man and stood up making him look down upon him, he was starting to get pissed. He hadn't eaten and nor had anything to drink all day and if he didn't get it anytime soon, he was going to choke this man. No one was going to stop him from doing it. He knew what it would take to be an idol, he had saw the idols that walk around the halls on different occasions but, he was use to the training pressure, but this dude was taking it too far. He was a trainee for some time, and they trained a lot but, this was ridiculous and that man knew it.

"We can do it. Come on Junior. From the top." Junior looked at him with frantic eyes and quivering lip.

"...okay," he said in a short breath.

JB reached over and grabbed his hand, gripping it with reassurance to the younger boy but, all he felt was shaking which made him nervous.

"Well then start."

The dance coach walked over to the side of the room and watched them look at each other counting down together so that they would start together. JB knew the dance backwards and forwards and he knew that Junior did too but, he didn't understand how it wasn't good enough for the coach to let them go.

They started dancing, no music playing, just the 4 count that they both had been practicing since two weeks ago there at the place and in their apartment. They had this.

JB turned to Junior ready to do their shared part when he saw Junior's eyes roll back into his head and fall before JB could grab him. He crouch down onto the floor in front of the boy who was faced down into the floor. 

"Again."

JB's head whipped around to stare at the man, was he really being serious at a moment like this?

"What the fuck do you mean 'again'?"

 

"I mean do it again, you both messed up."

"He fucking fainted."

He tried to wake Junior up and see if he was breathing but, he wasn't good at this. He wasn't sure what to do, he had never been in a situation like this. 

"I don't care. Get him up so he can do it again. I am going to get something to eat."

 

JB's anger management classes were lowering his anger because his temper was getting better but, at this very moment, he could help but push all of the shit she had helped him with aside and blow up over this. He just didn't know why. 

He rose up after placing Junior down on the ground gently and marched his way up to the man that had brought the hate that he tried to keep away. He grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall near the door, making sure that someone heard how loud it was. 

"If ever fucking think for a second that I won't whoop your ass, you are the dumbest motherfucker that I ever met. Don't you ever-"

"JB!" He manager ran in and saw the scene in front on him, automatically thinking the worst had happened, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Ask this fucking douchebag over here why the hell Junior is on the floor past the hell out and you'll get your answer," he said still holding the man against the wall, the man not understanding why the younger male had so much strength for his age.

The manager looked over at the unmoved body of Junior and instantly pressed his button to call for the ambulance to come. He took hold of the coach that was still put against the wall by JB and pushed JB back.

"Check on Junior, Jaebum."

"But I don't know ho-"

"I don't care that you don't know it. You know him, that's all that matters. Go."

He stared at him that he gave him the authority to do something knowing that he has no self-control.

"I trust you with this. Don't make me regret it."

JB ran over to Junior and pulled him into his lap, rocking him waiting on the ambulance to get there. He couldn't wrap his mind around it, why was this happening to him? He realized that he wasn't ready to care about a person like people wanted him too but, he really wanted to and it scared him.

He heard the manager yelling at their coach as the nurses can in with a stretcher to come get Junior. He looked back down to the boy in his arms, he never looked so peaceful.

"Son, I need you to let us get him."

He looked up frantic at the male nurse who was looking back at him with kind eyes but, he kept thinking that they were fake.

"We have to help him and we need to start now. We probably need to check on you too."

"We have to go together. We can't be separated." JB said standing up and holding Junior in his arms, wrapping Junior's legs around his waist. He felt so much lighter than he did a couple of weeks ago. 

The man took Junior out of his arms with a little protest from JB and a hard glare from his manager. They put him on a stretcher and rolled it out with JB hot on their trail, he wasn't having Junior go alone and wake up alone. He knew how it was to be alone.

"JB, stop. I need you to stay for a moment and tell me what happened and then I will take you to the hospital."

JB sighed and with the stop, he turned to see the manager looking seriously at him while the coach was sitting in his office.

"I have to go with him-"

"No, you don't-"

"How the fuck are you going-"

"I just did, now get your ass in the office."

JB stormed into the office, walking past the man in the opposite chair.

"Rat."

"Punk ass bitch." JB spit back at the man.

"Shut it. Now, JB. I was told that you both weren't acting right during the practices. He stated that you were the main one and Junior-"

"Followed his ass like his fucking lap dog. It was fucking disgusting. Like he was just couldn't do shit without JB's approval."

JB rose up and reached across the table as quick as can be, grabbing the man's beater again and yanking him out the chair he had placed himself in. He rose his other hand up, swing it forward towards the direction of the coach's face making a loud sound when the fist made contact with his left cheek. He let go of his shirt just enough time for him to get up and make his way over to the man to hit him again but, the manager grabbed JB and kept him put on the side of the room he was on. 

"We do not fight. JB, you know this now sit your ass down and tell me your side."

"That asshole over there forced us to dance all day and night without any breaks after we got the dance down pat. He sat there and smiled at us as we were dripping wet of sweat and made us continue doing the same crap over again."

JB looked at the man from across the room, "People like you disgust me and if he doesn't make it after this stunt, I will kill you myself."

"Oww, I'm so scared-," the man said to him with a smirk on his face faking as if he was actually scared of him.

"Oh you should be you bast-"

The manager slammed his hands down as he tried to shut the two men up. He looked at them and he had realized that they were looking at him in question as to why he had done so.

"Now, you," pointing to the dance coach, "You are fired and if I ever see you face within 20 miles of my building that will be the end of you." He turned and looked at a satisfied looking JB, "And you, get out of here and if you ever put hands on another I will lay hands on you, got it, Jaebum?"

"Got it sir," he said smirking right at the now fired man with satisfaction but, he still needed to do something to him to make him pay for what he had done.

"You both are dismissed, Coach, your badge please."

The coach glared at JB and took the badge out of his pants pocket, handing it to him swiftly to get it over with.

With him giving the badge up, that added another smile to JB's face, making him stand up and walking out right after the man. Once the door was closed shut, the laughter that was stuck in the pit of his stomach came out as they made their way down the stairs. He couldn't contain himself, he felt no remorse for this asshole, as he called him in his mind. The man was radiating anger from himself as he walked, hating that fact that he believed some kid over him and that he was jobless in less than five minutes.

"You think that this is funny you little brat?" 

JB opened the door and walked out still full of laughs as he got out, "Well I'm laughing aint I?"

 

The man pushed him up against the cold brick wall on the building by his shoulders and glared, "You was talking so much shit inside and you couldn't wait to get me fired so I wouldn't be able to snitch on you and your bottom bitch, huh?"

 

JB's smirk turned to a glare, his anger emerged from the back his mind forward and he pushed the man off and punched him in the jaw making the man stagger back off guard falling on the ground in the process of lost balance.

"You calling someone a bottom bitch but, you on your ass now aint you?" He waited for the man to talk as he stare down on him. He got on top of the man and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer, "I asked you question bitch."

"Fuck you," the man spit at JB getting himself hit again.

"You wish I would."

"JB, get off that man so we can go see Junior. They called and said he woke up."

JB threw the man back hard making his head collide with the ground pavement. He got up and walked over the driver that had made him interested in the words that came out of his mouth.

"He's up?"

 

"Yes, now get in and I will think about not telling our manager what just happened," the man said smiling at him.

"You wouldn't tell, you love me too much," he said getting inside the car.

                                                                                 --Later--

"JB?"

"In the flesh, babe," he said to Junior when he walked in with food for the both of them since he hadn't eaten and he knew the Junior probably didn't eat.

The nurse smile sweetly and walked out of the room, closing the door. JB smirked at him, "So you good? What did the doctor say?"

Junior laughed lightly at him and his concern, "I'm good, they put fluids in my body to get me back hydrated. I'm fine."

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Yes, JB."

JB walked over the bed and put his hand on his face, "Good cause my little J misses you just as much as big J does."

"You're sick!" Junior laughed at the boy and pushed him lightly in the chest.

"What happened to the sick coach of ours," Junior asked grabbing the cup of water from the side of the bed. He was staring right into JB's eyes as the other male was sitting down eating food and drink as well.

"Thanks to my awesomeness, he is officially unemployed."

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as the punches I place into his face."

Junior raised up, "Come here."

JB put the food down and walked over to Junior. He looked down at the boy that was sitting the hospital bed with interest. Junior grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to his own face.

He placed a soft kiss on JB's lips and whispered on them lowly, "Thank you."

JB pulled back, "You could thank me in other ways."

Junior kissed his hand and smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, a lot of things, babe, a lot."

                                                                                                 --Later--

"Fuck, Junior."

Junior was leaning down to his crouch and grabbed the zipper with his teeth, bring it down slowly as JB watched, trying not to get too happy off of him just doing that one simple thing. Junior rose up and yanked down JB's pants and boxer's down, springing out his penis. He leaned over and ripped JB's shirt open and yanking at it till it came off of his body. He was fully exposed.

Junior took his boxers off, dropping them on the floor and moved himself up his body to have his rear was right in front of JB's face. JB looked at it and then back up at Junior. 

"Open Now Junior."

JB opened Junior up as Junior shoved JB's dick in his mouth by guiding his head to it just by gripping his hair. JB's eyes rolled back as Junior sucked at it, and as much as he liked it he didn't want him to think that he was going soft on him. Junior moaned once JB started sucking. He pulled back and then moved his head to take all of it in his making JB grab his hair and holding his head where it was making Junior gag. Junior started rolling the curse words falling out of his mouth, JB hummed at the look that he was making not knowing that that was effecting him as well. 

JB pulled Junior head back, taking his dick out of his mouth and moving off of the bed and walking over to the dresser drawer getting out the lube and a condom. Junior's eyes was on him the whole time while looking at him, he couldn't get words out of his mouth knowing that his voice was wrecked by the force of JB'S dick hitting the back of his throat. Just the thought of it made him moaned to himself loud enough to signal JB what he was feeling. JB smiled and he knew that he had affected him just by doing what he was doing. 

He felt lust and he knew the wrath that he felt earlier was going to be over with once he got him pushed over on the bed.

 

 

Wrath Completed.


	3. Chapter 3

Envy

2 months later...

"Will you fucking listen to me!? Do you even hear yourself right now?"

"I hear you, what do you want me to say, do you want a fucking pat on the fucking back, Junior?"

Junior closed his eyes and tried to relax the up and coming headache that would surely be there soon if he stayed in the same room as JB. He was basically having this one-sided argument. He turned around and walked up to the room and slammed the door even though JB wanted him to stay and talk some more. He like to make Junior to mad, he liked the angry that came from him He was a bitch and he knew he was. 

When Junior walked he grabbed his book that he wrote his music in, he wasn't being a chick about it and he wasn't crying anymore about it like his use to do when they would get into an argument but he was closing himself off from him now. He had gotten to the point the he couldn't even cry anymore. He had cried them sad tears for he didn't know many months since they had gotten into the band together. 

It had been three weeks since they had done something with each other. They hadn't had time to do anything with each other with all of the studio sessions and the video production and name agreement. They had so much to do and it didn't help that Junior wasn't hanging off of JB like that he was doing before. He was distancing himself from him and JB didn't like it at all. He didn't like it that he was giving attention to others that are not him.

"Junior, open the damn door."

He opened it up to start writing a new song that he had been thinking about doing. Before he could grab his pen to write, his phone rang. He looked down at it and opened it.

"Hello."

"Junior."

He sighed into his book but smiled slightly, "Yes Jackson?"

"Now why do I get the feeling that you don't want to talk to me, huh?"

"It's not you, I'm just tired."

"It's him isn't it?"

He closed his eyes as one tear slid down his left cheek but, he didn't make a sound, he didn't have too, Jackson knew.

"Just say the word and it's done. You know this already, J."

"I can't do that. I will see you tomorrow okay?" The tears kept sliding down his face.

"Meet me tonight at the coffee shop across from the building?"

Junior walked out the door and looked downstairs to see JB texting god knows who at 12 at night. He walked back into the room.

He heard Jackson say with concern in his voice, "He's doing it again, isn't he?"

"... I told myself I wouldn't cry anymore, that I couldn't cry anymore on him." Junior said wiping his eyes with his hand trying to keep his self from crying anymore but, he just couldn't.

"Meet me now, 12:30."

"..Okay."

"Knew you would say that. See you in an hour, J."

After that the line went dead, Junior hung the phone up and sat down on the bed again to put his socks on so he could make his way to get his shoes and leave. Before he would go downstairs though. He didn't want to think that much and he would regret it once he got there; being that he would be there alone with him. 

He opened the book up and grabbed his pen so he could start his new song.

"Well, Hello again." He said quietly to the blank page with the date already written in it.

                                                                               --Later--

"Where are you going?"

Junior picked his coat up and walked to the door of the house. He was ignoring him. Like really ignoring with the no talking and the not stopping to respond to the foolish things that came out of the child's mouth that was in the same room as him. So yeah, he was ignoring him completely, there was no changing that. JB would just have to deal with was the thoughts going through his head at the moments.

"Junior, I am talking to you."

He still proceeded to put his shoes on at the door and coat as it hung of his body by a sleeve. He was rushing, he wrote longer than he would have thought to and now he only had 10 minutes to get to a 20 minute route to the coffee shop that was between the JYP building and his house. 

He was almost done with the last loop before JB stood right in front of him with eyes of rage; it was written all of his face, Junior would know. JB grabbed him right after he was done with his shoe strings, yanking him up by the collar.

"I know that you get mad at the littlest thing that go on between us but, leaving out right now? Junior, it's late-"

"I know that-"

"Then why are you lea-"

"To see a friend-"

"What frien-"

"Dang, I do have friends!" Junior snatched himself from JB's grip and walked to door and opened it just to have it closed.

"Why are you having to meet a friend this late for?"

"Because he wants to meet up. He was doing something earlier."

"I don't want you going and do I even know him?"

"Yes you know him and I don't care, I going."

"I'm going with you then."

"No." Junior said that quicker than expected making JB give a questioning look.

"Are you freaking cheating on me with our friend?!"

"No! I can't go out and hang out with a friend in his time of need," He wasn't completely lying but, he was still lying and getting texts from Jackson as we speak making his phone go crazy with the ringtone. "Can I go now cause I don't see the problem in going to see him and no I'm not cheating on you because you didn't a relationship in the first place. We aren't together," even though he wanted to complete it with 'even though you cheat on me with everyone and anyone that you see but, don't I say shit,' but, he didn't say it.

"Who is it first and then you can go."

Junior eyes widen at the word that came out of his mouth, JB wasn't really fond of Jackson anyways since Jackson hit him in the face last year for pushing a Thai boy down the stairs and injuring his arm. To keep things simple stupid, JB couldn't stand him and it wasn't a kindergarten hate, it was 'I will kill you if I wouldn't go to jail afterwards' type of hate. He couldn't say him. 

"Mark."

"Mark? He's back in town?"

"Yes, he texted today and asked could we hang out before he goes back out."

JB rose an eyebrow at him and then said, "O-Okay. Be back before the sun."

"Don't I always" He murmured to himself but, he heard him.

"You always what-"

"I'm always home. Yeah, always home and sleep so I can't see it rise or come up. Keep up, JB. Your older than me son."

"Don't call me that or I'll take it back."

"Okay whatever, JB."

                                                                                  --Later--

"So he let you come out of the house?"

Junior smiled at him as he came in front of the male sitting down in the booth.

"He doesn't run everything that I do, Jackson."

Jackson smiled at him and motion to him to sit down which he did right afterwards.

"Why do you put up with his shit?"

Junior looked at him with wide eyes, "I don't-"

 

"Yes you do Jinyoung and don't say you don't," Jackson said to him as he picked up the almost gone coffee in front of him. 

"I don't do everything that he says, Jackson. I run myself-"

"Right onto his dick."

Junior rose up, hands planted on the table making everyone look at him. He got into Jackson's face with a glare, "I did not come out here for you to secretly call me Jaebum's Bitch."

Jackson leaned in to his face, making his face closer to Junior's, "You know if Jaebum told you to suck his dick, you would be on the floor with it in your face. I know you don't want to hear and I am your friend but, you need to think of it like this, he is using you for his own sexual desires."

Junior stared at him as the shine in his eyes got heavy. His tears came cascading down his face. Jackson rose up and pulled Junior into his embrace over the table. Junior grabbed onto him roughly, putting his arms around the boy.

"I can't do this anymore. After shooting the video, I don't want to work with him anymore. I want him and I feel like his angry and whorish ways are my fault and I keep doing stuff wrong."

"I can't make you see that you deserve better?"

"Jackson, I love him."

He pulled his face back from Juniors and stare at him, "Make him see that and if you can't then you don't need him."

"I feel like I do though."

 

Jackson grabbed his hand and walked him out of the coffee shop and steered him out the door. Hands in place as he guided him through the empty streets. He felt the wind cover his face as Jackson pace speed up twice times the original. He couldn't tell where he was going but, he didn't care. He didn't care what where he was taking him, he just felt safe with him. He just didn't know why.

"Junior cover your eyes."

Junior rolled his eyes, but closing them afterwards as he was still being pulled in a different direction.

"Open them."

Junior stopped urgently and opened them to see flowers and chocolates that were obviously bought in the same coffee shop that they had come from.

"I... am...Jackso-"

"Junior, I know that it's not much and you don't have to eat it but, I..."

Junior stared at him in confusion but, also amusement. What was he trying to say?

"I like you and I know that I shouldn't say this because I know that you love Jaebum, but I like you a lot and I wish you would give me a chance."

"I-"

He walked over to him and pulled his face to his, "Don't."

"But-"

Jackson placed his lips softly on his making Junior's eyes widen. The first thing that popped in mind was JB. He was kissing someone who wasn't JB and he didn't know what to do. He was always kissing JB, never anyone else and that was the bad part because in situations like these, he was sucked in without knowing how to react.

"Just forget."

Junior pulled away slowly and looked at him in the eyes, he felt safe in them and he didn't feel the need to apologize an bow down to him. He felt relaxed and that's what made him lean forward and kiss.

Jackson pulled him close to him and kiss him with so much passion. His hands were place on his waist and pulled him close to him while Junior's arms wrapped around his neck. Jackson moved him so that his back was now placed against the wall. Junior natural instinct was to do what he does with JB when he does that; jump into his arms and wrap his legs around his waist. Jackson groaned as he felt Junior rub against him and he couldn't help but grab his ass and rub him against his crouch, he couldn't help it.

Junior pulled him closer and that's when Jackson pulled away, "We can't."

"Why? Did you not enjoy it? Did I do something wr-"

"No, Junior fuck. That's not what I meant," Jackson put him down and caressed his face.

"I'm not going to do you like JB and just sleep with you. I want to be with you. No sex till we both are ready for it and I know you're not ready for that yet with me."

"But-"

"I'm not going to use you," He grabbed the flowers and chocolates and handed them to him.

"Take these and don't forget what I said. I will be there for you."

                                                                                      --Later--

"NOW EVERYBODY! BOUNCE!"

"Cut!" 

JB walked to the back before Junior even heard the ending of the words from the director. He walked behind him into the dressing room that JB was heading into. JB seemed off for the past couple of days.

"What's wrong, JB," Junior said as he closed the door just to pushed into it?

 

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you, Junior?"

He was staring at him with confusion, "No, JB what are you t-"

"Shut up Jinyoung," making Junior submit and coward away.

"You think that I stupid. I saw you come in late the next morning and I knew you weren't with Mark either. I talked to him so I asked him who you could have went with and he said that he only knew you to talk to Jackson when he was there. Then I looked outside cause I heard noises, and guess what I saw?"

Junior closed his eyes and turned his head just to make JB grab it to look him dead in the face.

"Look at me damnit! Guess what I saw?"

"I don't kn-"

"You know what I saw!"

"Okay! Okay JB! I was with Jackson! Gosh, are you fucking happy," he asked as he yank his face out of JB's hand making JB give him a confused look on his face.

"Yes cause you damn well I don't want you around his ass and you do it anyway! How could you do that knowing I don't like him? You know our history but, you do it anyways. You're mine!"

"I'M NOT YOUR BITCH JAEBUM!"

Junior pushed him away, his tears just flowing making JB shocked, he had never seen Junior cry before. 

"Fuck you, Jaebum. I'm done."

And with that, he walked out but, not with JB on his trail.

"Junior, you don't mean that."

"Come on Junior, you aint that damn mad are you?"

"I don't see the point of being so pissed off at me when you know that I care for you."

 

"Junior wait!" 

Junior stopped and looked back at JB, red in the face in all.

"Junior don't leave me like the rest of 'em did." And that was the first tear that rolled down Jaebum's face that Junior had seen before in all the years of knowing him. 

"I need you, Jinyoung. Don't leave me."

His choked cry's made him younger than what he was and if Junior was smart he would have walked away and never looked back.

But he is dumb and he is aint smart so he went to JB and wrapped his arms around him. He did not getting a hug back but, he knew that the crys in his shirt was enough to know that he was stuck.

Envy Concluded


	4. Chapter 4

Greed

2 years later...

"When are we going to come out as a group again," JB said as he sat in their manager's office once again this week. He was tired of being in this man's office and he knew that the man was tired of him too. He was sitting in the room with a quiet Junior left of him. He wouldn't even look up at the boy or even their manager, he didn't feel the need too.

"Jaebum, I will not be talke-"

"Like this. Yeah I get it now answer my question," he said as he sat back in his chair smiling at the now heated man.

The manager looked over at Junior and smile towards the boy, knowing he wasn't paying attention to him.

"Well, I and the rest of the team have decided what we should do with you both," he said making both sets of eyes look at him.

"We have decided to discontinue JJ Project-"

"You can't fucking do that! You can't do this to us, to our fans! What are we to do then? Sit here?"

JB was pissed at the man's words, why he end them, they had only had one album and a hit song in their back pockets. The fans were waiting for them and they had ended their show a while ago, they would upsetting millions with this information.

The manager continued, "I was saying that we will be ending JJ Project and putting you two into another group."

"Why," Junior had finally said something in a quiet tone.

"Because when we came up with the idea of JJ Project, we were testing are two strongest trainees and seeing how it would work with just two people. Sistar had done it earlier with the success of their sub-unit Sistar19 and then they went into an actual group with two added members. And since you both have achieved such awesome feedback on your music and style, we decided to do the same thing."

"So you're adding to more members into JJ Project," JB asked looking at Junior for a reaction from what he said?

"It won't be called JJ Project and no, not two, but 5."

JB rose up, "No, I don't like this. Not one bit, I like it better with me and Junior."

"Well you have no other choice since you will still be leader of the group and you don't want to be down in with the trainees again, trainee life is hard."

JB sat at that comment, not saying anything else making Junior sigh in relief. He wasn't fond of JB at the moment, but he didn't want to go through this alone, he needed him.

"So who is it?"

"They should be on their way," he said smiling making JB turn to the door.

"This shit feels like Déjà vu all over again."

Junior looked at him, "How?"

"He said the same thing when you walked through the door," JB said smiling softly at the boy making Junior's heart swell.

Before he could say anything, the door opened and then walked in five boys around their age. JB looked at them with knowing glances and glares while Junior smiled happily.

"You will be in the group with Mark Tuan, Wang Ka Yee or Jackson as we call him, Choi Young Jae, Kunpimook Bhuwakul or Bam Bam so you don't mess up his name, and lastly our youngest Kim Yu Gyeom. You five, this is Im Jaebum and Park Jin Young and your new group members. I will have you 7 meet in the practice room and get to know each other if you haven't already and remember JB, you are the leader and you shall act like one."

JB got up pissed as he stared at the boys in front of him while Junior got up with him making sure he didn't do anything. He didn't want JB to be mad, he is always mad but he was getting help, he really was but, it really only work some of the time. The other times make Junior feel like it's his fault. 

JB grabbed Junior's hand and pulled him out of the room making them walk into the others around, but JB didn't care as he dragged the boy to the room. Junior looked back to see and annoyed Mark and a pissed off Jackson, but in all, they followed them to the practice room.

"I can't believe he put me, us, in a group with Jackson and thought I wasn't going to get angry. I hate him."

Before Junior could say something back to defend the manager and Jackson, he heard Jackson's voice as he came through the door, "You know I aint to fond of you either, but you are our leader so act like one."

JB gripped Junior's hand and Junior said nothing as he watched JB's face change as he was now looking at Jackson.

"I can say what I want and you will do as I say, you want to be where I am and were I am still at since you haven't debut. So watch it before I make it so you won't ever come out."

"That's funny how you think you can make me get down on my knees for you because of some fake ass bark you just said. Know this, I ain't yo bitch and I won't be so don't forget who you're talking to Jaebum. I do remembering hearing you had one strike left, and I hate for it to be gone now right before we all debut."

Mark pushed Bam Bam, Youngjae and Yugyeom into another area so they wouldn't hear or witness the crap going down.

"Jackson don't get your ass whooped in front of your crush. You don't want that," JB said teasing Jackson whiling saying it. He was right behind Junior breathing into his neck making Junior react to it knowing that he would.

Jackson watched Junior, not even paying attention to JB as he did what he did to Junior. He wanted Junior to say something, but he knew that he wouldn't.

"He's your bitch so getting my ass whooped won't mean nothing would it," he said looking Junior right in the eyes making the boy turn his head away from him, trying not to tear up at the words.

Mark walked over to them looking pissed, "Take that shit back, Jackson. He wasn't a bitch when he was in our room so he's not one now."

JB smiled at Jackson making him ignore Mark more.

"He will always be with him, Mark. It doesn't matter that JB started putting hands on him and humiliates him, he still goes back to him even when he says that he'll give me a chance, he won't. JB got him wrapped around his finger and no one can change that. He is JB's bitch, JB made sure of that."

Mark stared at him, not trying to understand the logic behind the words he just said, "JB stop messing with Jackson, you have him, so stop rubbing it in."

"No because he forgets what belongs to me and tries to get what's mine," he said letting Junior go and pushes him to the chair making the boy sit down.

"He doesn't belong to you, JB. He's a person."

"I know, he is my person. Get it, mine. I have him and I aint giving him to anyone especially Jackson."

"He doesn't belong to you, he belong to no one," Mark said getting pissed by the second.

"Mark, I do what I want and I say what I mean. Junior is mine, Jackson is right; he's my bitch."

Mark's head snapped towards JB and made his way to him before Jackson could stop him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Mark asked grabbing JB by the collar and looking him the eyes.

"What you heard, Mark. You not going to do shit so you and your friend can back the fuck up. You're starting to piss me off."

Mark cocked his arm back and punch JB right in the face making Junior get up and the younger boys look into the room closer as they had been watching the whole thing from the other side.

"Don't forget who whooped your ass the last time you slapped Junior. You can punk out the rest of them and beat them up, but don't forget that I ain't them and I won't hold back from beating up. We are in this fucking group together and there's nothing we can do about, but deal with it so fucking deal with it," he looked over at Jackson, "Get Yugyeom and Youngjae," he then turned to JB, "You're partners with Bam Bam."

JB snatched away from Mark with a glare and stared at Junior, "No, who gets Junior then?"

"I do since I am the only one that treats him like a fucking human being."

"I do treat him like a human," JB exclaimed as he walked over to Junior quickly and grabbed his chin, "Don't I treat you right?"

Junior turned his head roughly making JB's hand fall from his face, "Aren't I just a dog to you? That is what you said."

JB crouched down a grabbed the boy's small hands, bring them to his mouth, kissing them lightly. 

"You know I didn't mean that, he just pisses me off and you were in the middle. I shouldn't have said it, but I was so anger I blanked out. All I was thinking about was making him hurt."

Junior still didn't turn his head towards the boy, he didn't know what to say to him. What can you say to that? So he didn't.

"Junior, I love you and I know that I don't show it, but I'm getting help for you. I am putting myself through all this stuff for you. I might go back once in a while and lash out, but I'm trying to do all I can do to help myself get better for you. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

"So am I your bitch or Junior," Junior asked now looking at JB who had tried to hold tears in his eyes.

"You're- you are my Junior, my lover. My boyfriend," He said looking at junior, hoping he with forgive him.

"Then I get to decide what I want in this relationship right?"

JB nodded quickly wanting Junior to understand that he would do anything for him.

"I think we need a break, I need a break."

JB let go of his hand and stood up with anger making Mark jump in quickly to get in front of Junior.

"So after all I have said about loving you, you want to break up with me?? Huh!"

Junior got up and pushed passed Mark to stand right in front of his boyfriend, "Yes because I want you to respect me and you need help to do that so you get help. You need to do this alone, not with a distraction, we can't be around each other like we use to because I am the one that triggers you to go off-"

"But you don-"

"Yes you do because the reason that Jackson is on your hate list is because me and Jackson were friends and you didn't like that. I can't help you if I am the reason you are hurting. It won't work. So I will move out of the house for some time to give you time to think and when you are fully recovered we can try this relationship over again. I won't be your bitch as everyone thinks I am and I damn sure won't be pushed like one cause I'm tired."

JB stared at Junior and then Mark for a moment and then turned around making his way out of the room with slamming the door.

Once that door closed, the tears and strong exterior was broken from Junior. All the confidents was gone and he had finally broken and left JB, but he felt empty. He felt like his other half was just ripped out of his body when that door closed.

Mark hugged him as Junior slowly sunk to the ground with a hard sob, Mark could only hug him because the pain will still be there.

"Junior, it's going to be okay."

"No because I should be happy, but I'm not because I'm in love with a bi polar man and I can't have him to love the same."

"He's not Bi-Polar-"

"Yes he is, that's why he acts that way, he's been taking medication since we debut so he would be drugged not to get angry with other or fans. He stops taking them sometimes and he lashes out on everyone around, including the ones he loves."

"Do you think that he does love you, Junior?"

"Yeah, but only one side does. The other hates me," Junior looked right at Mark's shocked face. 

Mark didn't know this information, but if this was true, they all were in a world full of hurt.

They were in JB's world now.

Greed Concluded


	5. Chapter 5

Gluttony

1 month later...

"Every lady wants a piece of me."

Junior was sitting in the recording studio with Mark watching him record his part for their song. He had moved in with Mark and Jackson's room in the new house they had gotten. He was roommates with Yugyeom, but he wasn't really in the room. He was mainly hanging with Mark or Bam Bam who was strange and made weird comments, but still fun to be around.

"How'd I do," Mark asked Junior, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You did good, I just can't you seriously," he said while trying to laugh.

Mark pushed him over to sit down, laughing at what Junior had said.

"It's funny?"

"Kind of no, but Mark, you got to understand. You have a serious personality some of time and when you try, it's not really serious to me at least."

Mark pushed him once again playfully, "I'm glad you think my part is funny to you."

"It is, especially 'every lady wants a piece of-"

"Shut it, I hated that part, but I have to say it."

Junior started laughing over making Mark follow along with him. They had gotten closer as the time went on from the situation with JB a month ago. Mark was helpful and caring to Junior's feelings even if Junior kept thinking he was a burden. He stayed close to Mark the whole time mostly, even when in the house, but Mark didn't mind. It was a total change to Mark, he had never hung around anyone else except Jackson since he had be a trainee and the only person to talk to him was Jackson. So going from loud and crazy to a little quieter and goofy was nice for Mark.

"We should leave so Jackson can come in with Youngjae and Yugyeom," Junior sighed at that, he really hadn't talked to Jackson since the incident a month ago, he was still hurt.

"Junior, you should at least try to get on good terms with him," Mark said gently grabbing Junior's face to make him face him. He had gotten to know Junior's facial expressions by now to know the looks meanings.

"I just don't want to get into an argument."

Mark kissed his cheek and smiled at Junior when he pulled back, "You won't. He wants to talk to you too, he's just stubborn, and you know that."

Junior smiled at Mark and nodded his head and with that, he stood up and grabbed Mark's hand to pull him up. Mark was laughing at Junior, he felt like the boy is growing more without JB around like that. He still needs reassurance that he is worth loving and Mark makes sure he does get it. Even though he and Junior aren't together, they treat each other like it and no one questions it except Bam Bam, but everyone else doesn't mind about it. There an okay feeling that Junior could get used to.

"Sorry," said Jackson as he bumped right into Junior.

"Um it's okay and Jackson?"

Jackson's eyes finally landed on Junior, "Yeah?"

"Can we talk before you go into the studio, it's important."

Jackson nodded and grabbed Junior's hand, pulling him not harshly into the other room that was dark.

"Okay, what's up? I have something to tell you first that I need to get off my chest, if you don't mind me going first."

Junior shook his head, "If you want to go first, go on."

Jackson sat down, still holding Junior's hand. 

"I am so sorry, Junior. I acted like a completed jerk to you this past few months," Jackson was letting tears fall down his red face not trying to hold the emotions coming from him, "I fucked up and I know I did. What I said cannot be excused and I know it can't, and no sorry can change that. I ruined a chance with you because he just gets the best of me and I can't help but to get angry at it. I love you and I can't hold that back," he said making Junior's eyed get bigger, he loved him?

"I have been your friend since we were trainees even after you made me mad with the joke you pulled on me. I didn't care about that. I love you years ago and I still do and it hurts that you go to JB and not even try to give me a chance-"

"I did try-"

"No you didn't, you pushed me away because you thought that JB was going to jump down your throat about it. I tried to stay away and deal with the fact that JB was the one you want for 4 years and I couldn't do it anymore. I was mad at myself thinking that I had to be an asshole like him to make you like me but that only made you hurt more."

Junior kneeled down in front of Jackson and brushed away the tears that kept falling from the boy's eyes.

"Jackson-"

"I know that you don't love me so don't lie to me. I want to be your friend and if you want to be more than that one day, we can try it out. But for right now, I will wait on you and that's not tell you to rush into thinking about, just know that I will always be there for you."

Junior let a tear fall down, he didn't want to cry, but it was hard when the person that you deserve in life, you can't feel nothing for. When you know that you feel nothing when you're think that JB should be the one saying this to him; he knows that he can't mess Jackson up like that. 

So he hugged the boy, both crying into the other's shoulders, tears of giving up and tears of letting go.

All at the same time.

\--

"How'd it go," Mark said as he saw Junior walk into the living room alone.

"I'm so stupid," Junior said as he ran over to Mark and jumped right into Mark's arms.

Mark grabbed him while Junior's head was tucked right in Mark's neck with his legs wrapped around Mark's thin waist. He let go all his emotion's on Mark, he didn't feel comfortable doing it to anyone else. Mark moved them slowly to the couch and sat down with the boy, it was looking real awkward to anyone walking in and he didn't want JB to see it and snap off.

"What happened, Junior?"

"He said he would wait on me and that he would be there for me."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I'm stringing him into thinking that I will be his and I know I won't no time soon."

"You don't know that Junior," Mark said pulling Junior's head out of his neck so he could see the boy's face.

"Yes it is because the whole time he was talking I felt bad because I felt like I want JB to say it. I didn't want him to say it because I don't deserve a nice person like Jackson. I know I don't."

"Listen to me, stop pitying yourself. You are better than this. JB is crazy for not seeing that you are great. Any man would be lucky to have you. You fun, nice and more caring than most people but you know what's better than all of that?"

"What?"

"Your love for someone never dies. After all this time of being hurt, you can still be happy even if it's for second and you never talk about the person that talks the most shit about you. I know that your great and you have to know that. You have to know that you deserve better to get better."

Junior smiled through his tears while Mark smiled back placing a peck onto his head.

"Go get yourself cleaned up and we are going to hang out outside of the house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We are going out, just me and you."

Junior got up and walked over to him room, he stopped himself and turned to Mark, "Thanks for caring, Mark."

Mark nodded as Junior closed his door.

"Your love for him is going to be the death of you."

Mark turned to see Bam Bam standing at his door, "And the sad part is that you know it."

Mark got up and walked past Bam Bam, "I don't think you should be peeping in on people's conversations," Mark said grabbing fruit from the counter.

"I'm just saying, I have a good ear and also a good ear for bullshit Mark hyung."

"Okay so," Mark said placing another fruit piece in his mouth.

"So, I'm going with you two tonight."

"No, we're going to place where they'll be serving drinks that you can drink."

"So, I can go, I won't drink, but I don't want to be here. I get tired of being with a sad Jackson sometimes and JB trying to plot a way to get Junior back. Oh and Youngjae trying not to strangle JB and trying to move in with me. No no. I'm going with you guys."

"What about Yugyeom?"

"Oh, he like to be by himself a lot if you ain't Jackson or You."

Mark gave him a confused look, "You know too much."

"Duh. I know I do. Now go get ready for a three way date."

Mark shook his head and walked out of the room thinking of what Bam Bam had said about his feeling for Junior.

Only time will tell.

\--

"Don't you both think you've had enough?"

Mark and Junior weren't supposed to be drinking in the first place, but sneaking to do was more fun. Bam Bam wasn't having fun, he didn't want to be babysitting grown men, his hyungs were wasted as he didn't know what to do.

"We're leaving, get up," he said pulling at Mark's arm, trying to get him up from the table. Junior was watching laughing at the scene, he found everything funny at this moment.

"Why are you pulling me," Mark asked looking at Bam Bam confused?

"I want to go home and I can't leave you both here and plus you're my ride too. Sooo yeah, let's go. Junior get up and get his other arm."

Junior nodded giggling again making Mark laugh out loud to the boy, he didn't know what was going on but he couldn't help his body from doing it. The drinks were moving within his body and fucking with his brain.

Junior did eventually get up and grab Mark's other arm, "I did it, now what, Bammy"

"That is not my name and we have to get him to the car, so out the doors we go."

Bam and Junior walked him carefully to the door, the struggle with Mark's tiny, but heavy body was real. Once they got to the door and dude opened it for them seeing the scene with amuzment making Junior laugh again. Bam Bam rolled his eyes, he never thought that being in the club with them two would go like this, he thought of that with Jackson.

"Where did the horse go?"

Bam Bam looked at Junior and then turned and picked up Mark's body to make his way to the car. Junior followed slowly trying not to fall.

"Wait, I can't see."

Bam Bam reached the car at turned to look at the struggling boy, "Keep going straight."

"But I'm not straight, Bammy," Junior said still going forward with confusion on his face.

Mark looked up at stared at the boy and went back down onto Bam Bam's shoulder.

Bam Bam opened the backseat door and pushed Mark in and went to Junior and pulled him to the car and pushed him in where Mark was at.

"Stay there."

"But, I drove, you can't drive," Mark said sobering up a slight bit looking at Bam Bam.

"No, I can drive, my parent showed me before I left so I would know. I'm driving, you stay there."

Bam Bam got into the front seat and started the car and drove off with both boys in the back laughing and saying dumb stuff that Bam Bam didn't understand. Sometimes he wish he would have stayed were he was at, he wouldn't have to deal with this.

\--

"I am leaving you both here till I know the bodyguards aren't there. Don't move, stay."

Mark nodded and Junior laid on Mark not saying anything. Bam Bam slammed the door and left the two there.

"We're free," Junior said laughing as he sat up and placed himself onto Mark's lap, facing him.

"Yes, yes," Mark said as he look at Junior brushing a strand out of Junior face.

Junior moved his face closer to Mark, "You're so nice to me even though you don't have too."

"I care, Junior."

"I know. Why can't find someone like you. Someone nice and attractive and...and," Junior just stared at Mark while Mark waited for Junior to continue.

"And- Mark. Ah Mark?"

He hummed to Junior.

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"You do," Junior asked laying forward on Mark's lap so that his head was on Mark's collarbone.

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't in the way I do but, yes," Mark said, words just coming out that he didn't want to reach Junior's ear, but he couldn't hold them in.

"You like like me, huh," Junior said smiling into the boy's collar.

"Yes Junior."

Junior rose up and looked at Mark's eyes, "Good," he said as he leaned forward and kissed Mark's lips. 

Mark was shocked and his brain was mixed with drinks that he could think straight, he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself from responding.

Junior felt Mark respond to the kiss and start to kiss rougher than he originally did, feeling things heat up. Mark's hands snaked their way around Junior's waist and Junior hand went to Mark's hair. He was in bliss and felt everything ten times more exciting than it should be. It felt nothing like JB's kisses and his touches, those were full of lust, but this was passion that he felt.

So let Mark's mouth moved to the spot under his ear, kissing lightly at first, testing the movement and then going to sucking the skin there, Junior's eyes rolling back at the moment.

Junior moved his thin fingers to unbutton the buttons on the shirt Mark had on, trying to focus on that than Mark's mouth that had him begging for more. He gripped the boy back as his mouth went down to his collarbone, Junior's hands leaving the shirt and going straight to Mark's hair, gripping and pulling him closer.

"Mark," Junior pushed out as trying to hold back the moaning that was in the back of his throat.

"Mark, do it."

And if Bam Bam back, they wouldn't know. And if the people outside the car heard him and saw, he wouldn't care.

As Mark laid him down gently and slid his tight jeans off, he couldn't think about that. As the boy pushed into him with so much love and care, he wasn't thinking about that. And if he shouted his name loud enough and did this for hours more than once, he didn't care.

He didn't care because for once in his life, he felt love and not just lust, and he didn't want it to end.

\--

Junior started to move and turn over when felt a hard body under him. His eyes shot open as he felt it and looked around to see the car seat in front of him and knew he wasn't in the room in his bed, he was in the car but with who?

He tried to think of the night before without looking at the person, but his head started to hurt as he tried.

"Junior?"

Junior stopped and froze. 

He knew he was naked and so was the other person under him.

He knew:

He had sex with Mark.

Junior got up and moved far away from Mark while Mark looked up half sleep with confusion.

"I'm sorry, we were both drunk, I didn't think it-"

"No, it's not your fault."

"But-"

"No," Junior was placing a shirt on that wasn't his and pants that were backwards and ran out of the car with Mark screaming his name the whole time to stop. Junior wasn't listening, he had ruined everything, he knew he had, he felt it and before he could get the build, a car slid his way and darkness was seen.

"Mark," he screamed out.

\--

Gluttony Completed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not kick my ass for the last chapter, just had to say it.

Sloth

Junior opened his eyes and looked around the room, white walls and cool air blowing. There was no signs of where the room ended and where the ground was, all he knew is that he couldn't sit up. He was confused as he laid there looking around, he couldn't explain what this was he was in.

"Jinyoung..."

He raised an eyebrow and forced himself to sit up to see who said his name. He held his head while he did so, he felt so tired and a headache forming quickly as he sat up more. The white area wasn't helping him with his headache at all so he closed eyes as he finally was in sitting position.

"Glad you can still hear me after that hit," the voice said making Junior look at the person crouching in front of him.

"...Yugyeom," Junior questioned staring at the boy in confusion.

"Well, not exactly, but I'm taking form as someone you know."

"Oh okay," Junior said still staring.

Yugyeom stood up and looked down at the older boy. He stretched his hand out for him to grab. Junior stared at the hand and then finally after a second, he grabbed ahold to it and stood up slowly with Yugyeom's help.

"So, why am I here?"

"Well that's easy, you're in a coma."

Junior pulled his hand from the boy and stared at him in disbelief, "No, I'm not, I was just with Mark-"

"And you ran out into a street and got hit along with Mark."

"Mark's... hurt?"

"Mark didn't make it," Yugyeom said putting his head down, trying not to look at a near-tears boy.

"No, he can't be."

"Sit down and let me tell you what happened."

A sobbing Junior was shaking still at the news that Mark was gone, it was his fault.

Yugyeom pulled the shaken boy down into the chair and turned him to a white wall.

"What is this," he made himself ask. 

"Just look," Yugyeom said to him as he put his finger onto Junior's cheek and got a tear from the boy's face. He took it as he stay on his pale fingers and got up and walked to the wall and placed the tear in the middle. 

The tear spread throughout the whole white wall and showed him and Mark in the car sleeping. Junior was staring at it, tears still going down his face.

          (what the screen showed)

Junior started to move and turn over when felt a hard body under him. His eyes shot open as he felt it and looked around to see the car seat in front of him and knew he wasn't in the room in his bed, he was in the car but with who?

He tried to think of the night before without looking at the person, but his head started to hurt as he tried.

"Junior?"

Junior stopped and froze. 

He knew he was naked and so was the other person under him.

He knew:

He had sex with Mark.

Junior got up and moved far away from Mark while Mark looked up half sleep with confusion.

"I'm sorry, we were both drunk, I didn't think it-"

"No, it's not your fault."

"But-"

"No," Junior was placing a shirt on that wasn't his and pants that were backwards and ran out of the car with Mark screaming his name the whole time to stop. Junior wasn't listening, he had ruined everything, he knew he had, he felt it and before he could get the build, a car slid his way and darkness was seen.

"Mark," he screamed out.

\--

Mark had ran and pushed Junior out the way of the car that was driving crazy down the bright road. He had pushed him to hard making Junior fall down hitting his head onto the pavement hard, knocking him out. 

He didn't even see Mark get hit by the car, he didn't see Mark laying there on his last breath trying to make sure that he was okay, calling out his name as loud as he could; it was barely auditable.

Bam Bam had ran out to the car to get them out and saw the car doors open and saw the arm on the other side of the car. Bam Bam eyes got huge, hoping no one got hurt but also wondering where the two idiots went. He walked slowly to other side of the car and saw the scene in front of him. He stood there trying to process what had just happened and before he knew it, he had ran back into the building right into the manager's office.

"Bam Bam, what is it, you shouldn't be he-"

"Mark and Junior are hurt! They were hit by a car!"

He was in tears that the manager barely understood what he was saying, but when Bam Bam said it again he pressed the emergency button on his desk and stood up and walked out with Bam Bam following him.

"Why were they outside?"

Bam Bam froze, but quickly answered, "They were starting the car to go somewhere and that's all I know," not trying to get them in trouble and tell the truth.

"Bam Bam, I need you to be strong and go get the others so we can go to the hospital. I am going to go outside and go wait for the ambulance to show up. They're going to be okay," he said not even believing himself, but he couldn't tell the kid no different.

Bam Bam nodded and ran up the stairs to the room that the others where in, bumping into everyone else on the way there. 

"Bam Bam slow down," Jackson stated as he bumped into him as he opened the door.

Jackson stared at the boy with confusion with a hint of amusement until he saw the frantic look and tears on the young boys face.

"What's wrong?"

Youngjae had walked into the room, walking away from a angry JB that was hot on his tail.

"Youngjae, bring your punk ass back here and do the shit over, I am trying to be calm as possible, but you're making this hard."

"Listen JB, I'm tired and your voice is making my head hurt. Please, stop."

Youngjae walked to Jackson while Jackson was still wondering what was wrong with Bam Bam.

"Bam Bam answer me," Jackson said as he stared at the boy that fell to the floor, tears flowing hard now and that got both Youngjae and JB's attention.

Youngjae got down with him and placed the crying boy into his chest, comforting the boy that was feeling all types of emotions. He always comforted Bam Bam so he was used to it, the others not so much.

JB rolled his eyes and walked over to Junior's door and opened it up and saw no one in it making him confused.

"Where's Junior?"

Bam Bam looked up with a guilty look making JB notice and walk back over to the boy.

"Where is he, boy," JB commanded Bam Bam making him for the first time afraid of him.

Youngjae stared up at JB and for the first time, he snapped, "Don't jump down his throat, if he knew he wouldn't tell you since Junior said he didn't want to be around you. You leave him alone-"

"Junior and Mark are hurt," Bam Bam said quickly making everyone get quiet.

"What do you mean," Jackson said as he stared with large eyes towards the crying boy.

"They- when I walked outside this morning, I saw them both in the middle of the street, laying faced down, bleeding bad."

JB ran out of the room, not letting the boy continue. He couldn't take it, he ran down the stairs and saw through the glass door the ambulance trucks in front of the building. He continue to run till he was pushing the door open and looked around in a frantic manner to see where Junior was.

He saw the nurses covering a body with a black bag while the other one pulled off. He was pulled into someone's arms and he heard the voice.

"He's going to be okay," their manager said as he held JB.

JB broke down, this time, no playing, no lying anymore, he was full on crying.

He might lose Junior. He was going to lose the boy he had loved so much, the only person he had left, he was going to lose him. The last thing he said to him was all rude comments, there was never any good ones other than about sex. That's is Junior's last thought about him.

"Where are they," Jackson said as he ran out with the others behind him, he was crying as well, I mean, why would he not, his best friend and love was hurt.

"They are heading them to hospital now, the driver is going to drive you all to the hospital," the manager let go of JB and walked to the door, "I will be there soon, I have to keep the press from getting the wrong information. Don't leave each other."

JB walked to the car and got in, the rest of them getting in behind him. He couldn't wait to get there. 

-

"Mark Tuan?"

Jackson was the first one to get up from the chair when the doctor came in with his white coat with blood in the chest area. Jackson walked over to the man, the others behind him as he waited for the results. They had yet to come to them for Junior, that's why JB didn't get up.

"Where here for Mark Tuan."

He looked at Jackson, "And who are you to him?"

"I'm his brother."

The doctor gave him another look and then looked down at the board, "Okay, I need to tell you that we tried everything that we could do, but the bleeding wouldn't stop. He wouldn't respond."

"But he is going to be okay, right?"

"We tried to do everything we could, but he heart stopped 3 times and we tried to revive him, but he didn't show any change."

Jackson was pulled into a foreign chest as he started to cry out, Bam Bam was held by Youngjae as he was crying again, saying it was all his fault again. Yugyeom just stared at the doctor, tears falling but not making a sound, he didn't want to. He just stared and walked away from him, trying to calm himself down. Jackson looked up and saw JB's face.

"I'm sorry for crying on you."

"I know you loved him, he was your best friend," JB said trying to pull back tears of his own, trying to stay strong.

"I know, but you hate me."

JB sighed, "I don't hate you, you just, I am jealous of you."

Before Jackson said anything else, another doctor came in calling Junior's name.

"I'm his boyfriend," JB said to the doctor and the doctor only nodded.

"Jinyoung hit his head pretty hard with the fall he had gotten. He had a concussion, but while checking it, he slipped into a coma."

"How, he only hit his head?"

"Sometimes patient's that we have that come in for minor thing end up having serious problems. He could have slipped into it from stress, has he been under a lot lately?"

JB put his head down with guilt, "Yeah he has, it's all my fault."

"How long is he going to be in one," Bam Bam asked.

"It's his choice, it could be days, months or even years."

JB put his head up with tears running, Jackson pulled him closer to him and walked him to his chair. Bam Bam and Youngjae had done the same thing. They all were sad and couldn't take that they could possible lose two friends today, one was already gone.

They heard a sound of gun shot in the distance and sat up immediately, not knowing what was going on. They heard screams and doctors running into the direction of the bathroom.

"I wonder what happened," Jackson said looking at JB.

JB nodded and that's when Bam Bam looked up at all of them, "A, where's Yugyeom?"

       (End of the flash)

Junior looked at the boy once the screen went off, "You killed yourself, didn't you?"

Yugyeom still looked forward, no words leaving his mouth.

"Why Yugyeom?"

"I wasn't happy. I was bullied all the time, no one like me and I was always ignored."

"We like you."

"You had me and Mark and Jackson. I know Bam Bam and Youngjae cared."

"You don't get it," Yugyeom turned to him, "I have been a trainee for a long time, I was pushed around by everyone, me, Bam Bam and Youngjae. But they had each other, yeah they would talk to me and hang with me, but they didn't get that I wasn't happy. I forced myself into dancing and singing so hard that I hurt, but it was worth it cause I wanted to prove everyone wrong. That you can be hurt and still make better of yourself. So I can show my parents that I wasn't a fuck up, and I wasn't making the wrong choices. I wanted to be proud of myself, even though I hated myself for it. I hated how I wasn't ever happy and people picked on me because I wouldn't talk. When I got into Got7, I was so happy, I got to meet you all, I had talked to all of you guys, I had gotten close to ya'll but not too close, I didn't want to put so much trust into you people. All of you guys told me your stories and I felt close, like we can become a family and help each other become better, we could get each right if we work together. But I never get what I want, and you weren't happy and Mark and Jackson were fighting nonstop every day, JB was going to therapy everyday to drink his problems away and not take his meds, Bam Bam was still cutting himself and Youngjae helping him get over in more than one ways, and I was just depressed. I realized that this group was going to ruin itself before we even get anywhere. I was right."

Junior nodded and looked at his hands, "What happened to everyone else?"

"JB left the company, Jackson went mute. Bam Bam and Youngjae left and moved back home, they still kept in contact till Bam Bam got hurt and was admitted into the hospital."

"I don't want this to happen."

"Then wake up," Yugyeom got up and walked to the door.

"But, you'll be dead and Mark will too, I don't want that."

"Then fix yourself, you have to change."

"This is a way for me to leave JB alone, huh," Junior asked making Yugyeom roll his eyes.

"No, it's telling you to stop letting him control you and change what you are doing now because that shit that you just saw is going to happen. Stop bring JB up when he don't bring you up till you're dying. Think about what makes you happy and do that."

"But, I love him."

"You love the idea of being with him because you never been in love before. JB needs to get himself together and if you're there, you are telling him that 'a, I like how you're treating me, it's okay,' when you know it's not true."

"Then who should I pick then," thinking about all of the others; Jackson, Mark or JB?

"Yourself. Now open your eyes."

And that's what Junior did.

He looked up and saw JB standing in front of him, but it wasn't the same JB, it was the JB that was 18.

Did he get a second chance?

"JB?"

"In the flesh, babe," he said to Junior when he walked in with food for the both of them since he hadn't eaten and he knew that Junior probably didn't eat. He had lived this already, and he knew what was next; the nurse smile and then JB speaking.

"So you good? What did the doctor say?

Junior was in another world, he knew what was going on, but he couldn't get the image out of his head of what was to happen. It was something he was supposed to do, he had to do it now.

"I'm good, but JB-"

"That's good, so are you coming home tonight?"

"Yes JB, but I have to tell you something-"

"Good 'cause my little J-"

"-misses you just as much as big J does," Junior finished his statement knowing exactly what he said making JB confused and thrown off as well.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I have lived this already, I have been through this before. I saw all of this and lived it this."

"Junior I think you hit your head-"

"I didn't JB, I know you got our coach fired and I know that I fucked you late on tonight and if I said thank you for doing that for me then you would say I can thank you in other ways. Am I right?"

JB put his food down and walked to Junior and stared at him, "How can you do this-"

"I know everything that is going to happen in the future 2 years from now. I have seen it all and I even died," Junior stopped and thought about it, he died.

"You died?"

"Yes and this is my second chance. I am not messing this up."

JB put his hand on his cheek, "So what are you going to change."

Junior smiled at him and pushed his hand off his face, "You."

"Me?"

"I am sorry, but I can't be with you because I know that you have to get better without me there. In the future, you hurt me more than you do now and I can't do this to myself and to you."

"I know that I have done you wrong and I see that I keep doing it but I don't want to leave you."

Junior got up and walked to the closet where his clothes were at.

"I just can't have the future come back an hurt us both. I don't want us to be unhappy in the end."

"I don't want that, Junior," he said now trying not to raise her voice.

"I know that, but it's what's best and I am so in love with you that I have to let you go so you can first love yourself and then try to love me. I will wait."

"No you won't, you going to go back with your ex," JB yelled at him, tear fighting to come out making Junior feel bad, but not to go back and change his mind. 

"No I won't, I know that's what you think, but you I w-"

"You aren't going to wait because when Mark comes back, you're going back to him and forget about me. I will always lose and I hate it. I fucking love you and you don't want me!"

"I love you so much to let you go, don't you get it? You're bad for me and yourself, get help JB! You hate yourself every day and you hate everyone else because you're scared. I don't want what the future is because in the future, I am not with you because you didn't get help, you hurt yourself. So listen to me."

And with that, he walked out and left a broken JB in the room with tears. 

For the first time, Junior didn't cry, he didn't have to.

For the first time, he felt free.

And he was happy about it.

Sloth Completed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don’t kick my ass


	7. Chapter 7

Yugyeom's POV

10 years later...

Year 2024

 

"Are you really going to do this, Youngjae?"

Yugyeom asked as he looked at the boy putting on his jacket at the door. Youngjae turned around to look at him, Yugyeom couldn't believe that it had been ten years since they had been close friends, Youngjae hadn't changed much since then. He had gotten taller and more masculine since his teen years, so did the rest of them, with age came beauty as well. 

"Yes I'm sure. We need to meet anyways and it would be a great time to do this."

Yugyeom shrugged his shoulders and walked out to the car, even at the age of twenty-six they still treated him as if he was still sixteen again. It was annoying and as he got into the car, Youngjae got behind the wheel and drove off to the apartment that Mark stayed in. Everyone would be there, they would be the last to make it there.

\--

"Well it's about time you both got here. Come in," Jackson said as he pulled them in with a wide smile, not even showing that he changed any from ten years ago. Yugyeom just went along with it, he didn't and couldn't say anything about it anyways. 

Youngjae pushed Jackson off of him and walked over to the kitchen to grab a drink while Yugyeom sat down in one of the chairs by the kitchen. 

He looked around observing everything that was going on around him, it was if they were still young and carefree as they were at 19 and 20. They hadn't changed.

"A, Jackson, where's Bam Bam, and JJ Project," Youngjae asked coming from the kitchen with two drinks, him placing one in front of Yugyeom.

"Oh, they should be here soon, JB's letting Bam Bam drive again," Jackson said coming into the area where they were and sat next to Yugyeom and continued, "We all know he can't drive."

Youngjae laughed and drank his drink, "He can, he just drives careless."

Jackson rolled his eyes and turns his face to Yugyeom, "Side with me, Yugyeom."

"No, I wouldn't do that. I am your ride home."

Yugyeom got up with a laugh and walked to the living room, "Where's Mark."

"I'm in my room," he heard Mark say before Jackson could answer. 

Yugyeom walked into the room and sat down at the foot of Mark's bed while Mark laid there not saying a word.

"So, are you okay?"

Mark rose up a little to look the boy in the eyes, "I hope so."

Yugyeom looked down and nodded his head, "Mark..."

"Look Yugyeom...," Mark said before coughing which made Yugyeom pat his back a little, "... I'm good, it's a cold and it will go away before are next come back. You shouldn't even be in here since I could get you sick."

"I won't."

Mark pushed him lightly and smiled, "Okay Yugyeom, whatever you say, but don't ask me to help you when you're sick. I won't, you are worse than Jackson."

Yugyeom laughed and turned to look at the door, "Have you talked to the others?"

"I mean I have to- "

"No, you know what I mean..."

Mark laid back down and sighed, "I really don't not like that no more."

"You know that the manager is planning the sub unit again."

"Which one, Mines or JB's."

"JB's, people really want a JJ Project comeback and he has finally decided to let them have a mini album."

"Who told you," Mark said looking at the boy as if he was a second away from snapping.

"Youngjae told me."

Before Mark could say anything, they heard the door open and saw Junior standing right in front of them.

"Mark," Junior said smiling at the boy in the bed in front of him. 

He ran to jump in the bed making Yugyeom move out of the way just in time for him to throw his whole body onto Mark. Mark could do nothing, but let him since he ache all over. Yugyeom watched them both interact with each other and smiled.

"I missed you both," Junior stated as he laid on Mark's shoulder.

"I highly doubt it," Yugyeom said sarcastically towards the boy.

"Oh be quiet," he said throwing a pillow at the boy and then turned serious, "how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Mark looked up now from trying to fall asleep and look at the boy, "You sure?"

"Yes, mom and dad, I'm awesome. Now stop asking."

Junior sat up and stared at the boy with sad face, "I want to make sure. I don't want you to scare all of us like before."

"And if something wrong with you, we are always here to talk to you," Mark continued to say with his eyes closed.

"I'm okay. You'll be the first to know, the both of you."

Junior nodded unsure while Mark sighed and rolled over to go back to sleep. Junior looked at the older male and rubbed his arm, getting up and walked over Yugyeom.

"Junior..."

Junior was still staring at Mark that he jumped from hearing Yugyeom speak, "Yeah?"

"How are you now?"

Junior smiled at the boy, "I'm fine. I'm happy."

"So the single life is treating you right I see, "Yugyeom said as he pulled the boy out of the room.

"It's going fine. I do miss being near someone, but it can wait till the right time comes."

Yugyeom nodded and smiled as he stopped them in the living room, "It's coming soon."

Junior smiled and mumbled an 'I hope so' as they continued walking.

"Yogurt is finally here," Bam Bam said when he saw the both of them.

"Stop bring that up, it's so not funny," Yugyeom said as he put his hands up to cover his face, not trying to see the older boy laugh at the memories.

"It's funny and you know it," he said finally going over to the boy and hugging him.

"Bam Bam, leave him alone," said Youngjae as he put his drink down onto the table right now to Jackson and JB's.

"I am, gosh."

Bam Bam let go of the boy and walked back to Youngjae and sat on his lap making JB smile.

"I guess this is something we have to get use to, huh?"

"Yep, it is," Youngjae said as he wrapped his arms around the boy on him making JB smile again.

"I'm glad you too are happy."

"Thanks."

Junior walked over and sat next to JB and Jackson and took JB's drink and began to drink it.

"What are you doing," JB asked as he watched the boy with amusement while everyone, but Yugyeom tuned them out.

"Drinking a drink, you should get you one," Junior said as he kept drinking, not looking at JB at all.

"I should shouldn't I?"

"Yeah. It should be more in the kitchen."

JB got up and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed another drink and a apple with a knife. He walked back over to the chair next to Junior. Junior stared at the boy as he watched him cut the apple. Yugyeom rolled his eyes, knowing what was going to happen, Junior was going to lean in to get the apple and JB was going to feed it too him. 

It had gotten better for all of them when 2015 hit because JB and Junior didn't have as many problems as before. It didn't help that they didn't talk at all either. They were just working together with communicating which brought everyone to think that they had gotten pissed off at each other and would get over it, but it took 3 years to do that. JB got anger management classes and had gotten better little by little each down. He relapse every once in a while and lost it, but never towards Junior, he made sure of that. 

He had finally stopped classes in 2018 and could smile without faking. He and Junior finally got their friendship that Junior wanted, but it was different the rest of ours, it was hidden movements and hidden touches, but we never question them, knowing that JB might get mad and say something that might piss us all off.

"Yugyeom, did you hear that," Jackson asked as he pushed him to get his attention.

"What?"

"Youngjae and Bam Bam are moving in with each other."

"I knew it."

Jackson frowned, "Well I didn't. Aren't you happy for them?"

"Yeah I'm happy for them, I already knew it was going to happen. It was bound to."

"Yeah, I mean it was, but I am still happy!" 

Jackson got up and walked over to grab something leaving Yugyeom back in his thoughts.

"Mark, what are you doing out of bed," Jackson asked making everyone stop what they were doing to look at the boy that was standing in the living room.

"I couldn't go to sleep." 

He walked over to the couch and laid there and stared at everyone in front of him. JB got up and grabbed some medicine from Jackson and walked over to the sick boy.

"Take these, Mark."

Mark made a face and rose up to take pills just to lay back down afterwards.

"Good, you need to get some sleep, you look so tired."

"I will, I just got bored with being in the back by myself."

Junior got up and walked over to him and sat down at the end where his feet were, "I was in there, but you fell asleep so I left. You should have said something."

Mark smiled at them and sat up even though JB stared in disapproval.

"So did the manager tell you both that you guys are going to be in a sub unit again?"

Jackson and Yugyeom sat next to each as they listened in on the comment. 

"Yeah?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah, I found out from someone that talked to the Manager," he said not looking at Youngjae who was the actual one that told him.

JB nodded, "I mean it would be fun to do it again, that if Junior wants."

Everyone looks at Junior waiting on him to say something.

"We can make good memories this time instead of the last time."

JB jumped on Junior smiling making everyone laugh except Mark who was trying to get his legs out of the way. 

Jackson grabbed Yugyeom's hand in his making Yugyeom look up shocked at the interaction. He looked up to see Jackson staring at him smiling while everyone else was in there own world.

Youngjae was happy.

Bam Bam was happy.

JB is happy.

Junior is happy.

Mark is happy.

Jackson is happy.

Yugyeom looked at Jackson longer and then finally smiled himself.

Yugyeom was happy.

They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end basically but I did make a special chapter so that is the official last one. If you want to stop here you can but you will get insight of Jinyoung in the next chapter.


	8. Special Chapter

10 years later...  
(Before getting to Mark's house)

"How did we meet, again," JB asked in the car as he drove him, Junior and Bam Bam to Mark's house?

"Like how we first met or how what-"

"You know, how did we first meet? Like the very first time?"

"Well... em, I was 15 and stupid in the trainee section with longer hair and nerdier features," Junior stated making Bam Bam who sat in the backseat laugh.

"Okay. So what else happened?"

-

"Take a break and meet me back in here in the next five minutes. Go."

Everyone in that section left out, including Junior who was way behind in the back. He was pushed around as they walked out. Junior's small frame really never helped the situation, so he stayed to himself a little and kept quiet, it was almost over soon he hoped.

"So you were me huh," Bam Bam asked from the back making Junior turn around push him.

"Shut up and listen. Gosh Child."

"Not a child old man."  
-  
"Jinyoung?"

"Mark, finally," he said as he walked faster over to the boy on the other side. It took little time since he was the last one to come out of the room. He walked over to Mark and hugged him, which was returned to him.

"How's practice going," Mark asked him as he hugged the boy?

"It's good. I still tired and have to go back in."

Mark kissed his forehead and sighed, "I'm going to miss this."

Junior was trying to hold his tears in. Mark was leaving in 2 more days back to California. He wouldn't even be back till a year in a half from now. Junior and Mark had been together for 2 years since they both got into the company. He didn't really talk to anyone else, but him and Jackson some of the time (mainly when Jackson wasn't mad at him).

"You leave on Sunday right," he asked knowing the answer to the question.

"Yeah, we can spend the whole time together."

"You know I can't skip practice. I won't debut if I do that."

Mark backed away smiling, "Just one day. Please!"

Junior smiled and pushed at the boy's face making Mark's pout become covered by the small hand of the younger boy. Mark circled around him and kept his please chant while Junior tried to stop him by pushing himself out of the circle which made Mark follow behind him, trapping him once again.

Junior got out and tried to run away from Mark, but ran right into a body, a hard body. He froze and slowly looked up to see a mad looking boy that couldn't be that older than him stare at him. Junior was still frozen, having Mark pull him away from the boy and hold him, still staring up at the boy.

"Do you have any manners," the boy asked Junior, staring right at him?

Junior was lost for words as he stared at the boy, Mark gripped his hand and stared up at the boy in front of them.

"A, we're sorry, we didn't see you ther-"

"That's not a sorry," He said cutting Mark off, but still not looking at him.

"I said we're sorry. Take it or leave it."

"I aint taking it or leaving it."

Mark pushed Junior behind him, "This is not that serious. Calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down from it."

"He barely fucking touched you!"

Mark was getting angry and Junior didn't want him mad the last days he was still there. He didn't want the boy in front of them angry either. He just didn't see the point in fight, he never really liked it.

"Mark don't fucking yell at me," the boy said as he stepped closer to him.

Junior held on tighter to Mark, Mark didn't care anymore, he was mad and had to protect Junior from him.

"I just did. You're not about to punk me out Jaebum."

JB walked closer so he could stare Mark in the face, he eye flickered to Junior in the back of him and returned to Mark. Mark saw the encounter and pushed JB back out of his face and Junior's. Junior saw and ran into the practice room so he wouldn't be around JB and Mark. He didn't like it when Mark was angry and he knew that he didn't want to get hurt. He closed the door and looked out of the little window at the top that was his height and saw JB push Mark back.

"Don't ever put hands on me you piece of shit."

"I'm the piece of shit Jaebum? Really, you beat people up every day and I'm a piece of shit? Wow okay, nice one Jaebum."

JB walked over Mark and punched him right the jaw making Junior cry out for Mark. He wanted to help his boyfriend, but he knew that he would only get hurt and wouldn't be much help. He stayed in that spot as his eyes glanced at Mark's face, the angry that he had only seen once was plastered on his face.

JB smiled at him, thinking that he had gotten to him and pushed his fist back to punch him again, but Mark beat him to it, punching him right in the nose, hearing a crack right afterwards. JB stumbled back and held his nose, trying to regain balance while Mark stared at him like he was his new enemy.

"What the fuck, you broke my nose, you asswipe!"

Mark walked closer to him and stopped within inches away from the boy, "It will be much worse if you fuck with Junior or me again."

And with that, Mark walked away, leaving JB holding his bloody nose and Junior staring at the practice room window at the scene in front of him.

-

"So, JB got his ass whooped by tiny Mark? That shit is funny," Bam Bam said laughing as they stopped the car at the gas station. 

Junior smiled a little while JB's face was unreadable. JB turned to the back seat and smiled.

"Just 'cause Mark did it don't mean you can do it, you little shit."

Bam Bam rolled his eyes and unhooked his seat belt, "Whatever Jaebum, go get the gas and I will drive because someone in they feelings and I want to see Youngjae. At this rate, it will take thirty minutes to get there."

Junior smiled at him as JB muttered a 'whatever' and walked out of the car into the gas station. Bam Bam opened the car door and got out and closed it just to walk to the front seat and open it an hop in. Bam Bam turned to smile at Junior and closed the door.

"So, was working with JB always hard?"

"Yeah it was hard, but I wouldn't change it."

Bam Bam rose a eyebrow and looked at the male in front of him, "You wouldn't? Don't lie to me."

Junior sighed, "I learned a lot from being around JB that I would be still doing if I didn't turn my life around."

"What?"

"When I was with JB, he was unstable. He hurt me and I thought that I deserved it because I thought that that was what love was. You had to go through pain to get the good, but you don't. I learned that no matter how much you love someone, you can't hurt yourself trying to help someone else. Sometimes your love isn't enough. Sometimes, your love for someone hurt them more than you realize. JB loved the idea of being loved, he was never in love with me. He wanted to be loved to feel something because he was ill. He had two sides of him, JB and Jaebum. I hated Jaebum because he hated me and made sure that I hated myself, he hurt me, he made me feel low of myself. JB didn't, JB was loving and cared for me, even if it was a funny way of showing it. But the sad part is..."

Junior turned to look at the window and saw JB pumping the gas, "That sometimes the bad things people do over shadow the good. He was like a drug."

"So you left him?"

"Yes. I felt like I was losing myself and by the time I would have gotten to 20, I would have died."

Bam Bam stared at the boy who wasn't paying attention to him, "You not serious are you?"

"I'm as serious as it going to get. I kind of find it funny that I am still here. The choices I made when I was younger made me this way."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yeah, I still love him, it's always there in the back of my mind every day."

"But...," Bam Bam dragged on knowing that there was more.

"But, I can't be with him. I love him, but I can't be with someone that might go back to being the way he was before. All the progress he had would be gone all because I want to be selfish. I can't hurt him like that. Even when he has hurt me worse, I would never do him the same. He knows that."

"You've told him?"

"Told who what," JB said as he got back into the car looking at the two with confusion.

"Nothing and Bam Bam, yes I have," Junior said smiling at the male in the driver's seat.

"Wow, I'm glad. I am proud of you hyung."

Junior pushed his shoulder lightly and laughed as Bam Bam pulled out of the gas station, "You haven't called me hyung in a while Bam Bam."

"I did, I am happy for you."

"Am I missing something," JB asked from the backseat making Junior turn to him.

"No, you've missed nothing."

-

"Next time, you won't drive my car."

Junior nodded along with JB's words as he got out of the car. Bam Bam rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"Did you die?"

"We got here in half the time we were supposed to," JB said as he looked at Junior for backup which Junior nodded along with him.

"But did you die? No, as I thought so shut it," he said as he rang the doorbell.

They all heard shuffling from inside the house and then the door flying open with Jackson and Youngjae fighting over the screen door, trying to see who can open it first. JB laughed at the scene while Jackson butt bumped Youngjae out of the way and opened it.

"No fair, your ass cheated," Youngjae said as he was laying on the floor, looking up at a smile Jackson as he let the others inside of Mark's place.

"No I didn't, you just are no match for me. You only wanted to open the door to get to Bam Bam," Jackson stated as he walked over to the kitchen where he was sitting before the others came.

Youngjae pushed himself off the floor and walked over to JB and hug him, then Junior and lastly going over to Bam Bam who was looking everywhere else, but him. Youngjae got behind him and wrapped his arms around his thin waist, putting his head at the base of his neck. He smiled to himself when he felt Bam Bam freeze up, but relax into him. Bam Bam turned his head to look at the older male that had gotten comfortable with being on him.

"You good," Youngjae asked now staring the boy into his eyes making Bam Bam blush which was not hard to do now a days.

"Yeah, I'm better, I'll say," Bam Bam said looking down at his arms that were covered and looked back up to Youngjae who was looking down at his arms now.

"Sure," he asked as he ran his fingers lightly over the covered arms while not even looking at his boyfriend.

"Sure," Bam Bam claimed as he used his other arm to move to Youngjae's face pick it up and look at him.

Youngjae leaned in and rubbed his nose lightly with Bam Bam and smiled knowing the other male would do the same. Bam Bam pulled back and kissed Youngjae lightly on the lips and sighed in comfort. Youngjae hummed and turned his head to deepen the kiss while Bam Bam's hand ran down the boy's jawline and neck. 

Before anything got heated, Jackson coughed and said loudly, "If I wanted a live porno-," Making then pull their lips from each other to look at Jackson. 

JB just laughed as he look since it was just him and Jackson since Junior went to the back with Mark. Bam blushed and Youngjae pulled his head up with his hands still planted around the male as he stared at the older men, "I mean it would be something different seeing that the only action you get is from your right hand."

JB got his drink and was laughing at them, they always got into it, it never failed.

Jackson gave a glare and placed his hand onto the counter, "I seem to remember that you were your right hands best friend for the longest until someone got with you," he said staring at Bam Bam.

Bam Bam gave him and look and turned to Youngjae and pulled him to the kitchen so they could sit and ignore Jackson, but Youngjae wasn't having that.

"Who said that? You don't know anything Jackson."

"I know you just got with him three years ago-"

"Yeah three years ago that you know of," Youngjae said laughing and sat down on the chair first before pulling Bam Bam to sit down on him who had both of their drinks in hand from JB.

"What are you talking about? What is he saying Bam Bam?"

Bam Bam laughed and looked at the older male who honestly looked confused, "Jackson, we told you about us being together three years ago not the we started dating then"

"What?"

"Me and him been dating since I was 15," Bam Bam said making Jackson's eyes grow big and Jb cough out some of his drink.

"That's bullshit. JB what kind of shit-"

"Why are you yelling at me for?"

"Because he gets more action than me!"

JB laughed and smiled at Jackson, "Join the club."

Youngjae moved his hands over Bam Bam and interlace their hands together right before Yugyeom walked into the room.


End file.
